This invention relates to a cash accounting system of a type wherein a cash register is electrically connected with a cash counting machine for counting the amount of money, including coins and papers, which has been transacted.
A cash register currently used in banks for registering the sales done utilizes a construction as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. Referring to FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 is a function keyboard having a plurality of function keys including a deposit key and item specifying keys; reference numeral 2 is a key discriminator for discriminating which one of the function keys has been operated; reference numeral 3 is a central processing unit; reference numeral 4 is a numerical keyboard having a plurality of decimal digit keys; reference numeral 5 is a key encoder; reference numeral 6 is a denomination keyboard 6 having one or more denomination specifying keys; reference numeral 7 is an address counter; reference numeral 8 is a memory unit for storing various data; reference numeral 9 is an input/out control unit for controlling the memory unit 8; reference numeral 10 is a printer; reference numeral 11 is a display unit; and reference numeral 12 is a read-only memory for storing a micro-program necessary to control the sequence of operation of the system.
With the conventional cash register of the above described construction and as shown in FIG. 1, in the case where the deposit of, for example, 540 dollars in bills of small denomination, for example, five 100 dollar papers plus four 10 dollar papers, is desired to be registered on a particular ordinary account, the system is operated in a manner as shown in the flow chart of FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 2, prior to the cash register being actually utilized and at the initial two succeeding stages (1) and (2), an operator of the cash register manipulates the papers to count and then to record temporarily the amount counted for the purpose of confirmation. The recording of the amount counted is done according to the different denominations. After the total of the sub-amounts are recorded for each of the different denominations, i.e., the total of 500 dollars and 40 dollars, has been checked against the actual amount of money deposited, and at the stage (3), the operator manipulates the item specifying key to transmit from the function keyboard 1 to the central processing unit (hereinafter referred to as CPU) 3 through the key discriminator 2 a signal predicating that the subsequent information to enter the CPU is associated with the ordinary account. At the stage (4), by manipulating the numerical keyboard 4 and the denomination keyboard 6 alternately, the sub-amounts temporarily recorded are transmitted to the CPU. The key encoder 5 serves to convert the sub-amounts into respective binary coded decimal digit signals to enable the CPU to deal with the sub-amounts. Thereafter, at the stage (5) followed by the stage (4), the operator manipulates the deposit key to transmit from the function keyboard 1 to the CPU 3 through the key discriminator 2 a signal predicating that the previously entered money information is a deposit to be registered on the particular account. At the stage (6), the CPU 3 performs a checking to see if the total of the sub-amounts is equal to the amount of money deposited. If both are equal, the various data is, at the stage (7), stored at a predetermined area of the memory unit 8, designated by the address counter 7, under the control of the input/output control unit 9. On the other hand, if both are not equal, an error display is done at the stage (8) and the operator is then (at the stage (9)) assigned to make a reconfirmation by repeating the procedure from the initial stage (1).
The data memorized in the predetermined area of the memory unit 8 at the stage (7) is, at the stage (10), printed out on a journal paper and, at the same time, displayed through the display unit 11. After this has been done by the utilization of the cash register, the money handed to the operator is stored or deposited in a case at the stage (11). It is to be noted that the procedures shown in the chain-lined blocks in FIG. 2 represent those requiring the manual intervention.
From the foregoing, it is clear that, during the course of performance of the accounting job, the operator is required not only to manipulate the money to count prior to the cash register being actually utilized, but also to undergo, after the transaction has been completed by the utilization of the cash register, mental work to check to see if the cash register has been correctly manipulated and then to put the deposited money into the cash box. The above described conventional cash register has numerous disadvantages. For example, where the money to be deposited is large and/or includes various denominations, the operator tends to be bound to a lot of manual works for a prolonged period of time, resulting in reduction in efficiency and also in placing the customer in embarrassed position.